Senpai, suki dayo ne!
by Earthayum
Summary: Berawal dari ke-kudetan Sakura dan saputangan milik Sasuke, berakhir dengan sebuah kalimat pendek yang merubah semuanya. SS/mind to RnR?


**Pair: SasuSaku.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T**

**Warn: OOC, typo selalu ada, AU, alur gak jelas, bikin sakit mata dan hal buruk lainnya.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Berawal dari sebuah ke-kudetan seorang Sakura dan saputangan Sasuke berakhir dengan sebuah kalimat pendek yang merubah semuanya.**

Konoha Gakuen terlihat ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Salah satunya ialah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang galak namun ceroboh itu terlihat sedang menggeret meja yang cukup panjang sendirian. Sendirian? Iya, sendirian karena memang tugas nya sebagai panitia perlengkapan.

"Arghh…, Siapa orang yang menaruhku di panita bidang perlengkapan! Akan kuhajar dia," Gerutu gadis berambut permen kapas itu. Well, sebenarnya seorang gadis sepertinya tidak pantas bekerja bak kuli seperti ini namun demi harga diri dia menyanggupinya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang perihal diatas. Sebenarnya Konoha Gakuen besok akan mengadakan sebuah Pensi untuk anak-anak kelas sepuluh, berhubung Sakura sudah kelas sebelas dan juga salah satu anggota OSIS maka Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia diletakkan di seksi perlengkapan.

Mereka para bocah ingusan yang baru seumur jagung di bawah naungan Konoha Gakuen sudah bisa mengadakan Pensi, yang hebatnya sudah membuat dirinya repot setengah idup(?) pikir Sakura.

"Sakura!" Teriak Karin dari kejauhan membuat sang pemilik nama sontak menoleh.

"Karin? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Hahaha lihatlah raut mukamu yang begitu menyedihkan itu, ayolah Sakura mana semangat masa mudamu," Support Karin tak berdosa.

"Hah…, Sudahlah Karin jangan bikin aku tambah kesal kau pikir gara-gara apa aku bisa jadi begini!" Balas Sakura sewot.

"Hello, nona Haruno kau terima takdir saja ok. Mungkin ini sudah jadi kodratmu dan itu tidak bisa di elak," Tawa Karin meledak, jujur Karin sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan itu tapi yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur alias sudah terlanjur diucapkan dan tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

"Sebelum kusumpal mulut jelekmu itu, pergi atau bantu aku!" Bentak Sakura kepada sahabat berambut merah cabai nya itu.

"Eits…,Woles Sakura, bakal ku bantuin kok," Balas Karin genit yang membuat Sakura menggumamkan kata 'Najis,' saat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit iri dengan Karin yang terpilih menjadi salah satu juri untuk Pensi. Yah, salahkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu cetek tentang dunia kesenian.

"Hey, kau tahu siapa yang membuat susunan panitia kita?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ketua dewan kesiswaan sepertinya," Jawab Karin singkat.

"Eh? Bukan Ketos ya?" Pekik Sakura. "Gak usah pake acara teriak aku juga sudah dengar pinky! Memang menurutmu Ketos idiot seperti Namikaze Naruto bisa diandalkan hah?" Balas Karin kesal.

"Lagian ketua dewan kesiswaan jauh lebih pintar dan tampan dari Naruto," Tambah Karin sambil blushing.

"Are? Memang ketua dewan kesiswaan kita siapa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Apa?! Jadi selama ini kamu gak tahu?" Teriak Karin shock. Sakura menggeleng pelan dan melihat itu Karin lantas menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Ya ampun, kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu Kami-sama? Sehingga kau menurunkan ku seorang sahabat yang begitu kudet," Tukas Karin dramatisir.

Sakura hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

"Nama nya Uchiha Sasuke, satu tingkatan diatas kita alias kelas dua belas. Memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, serta otak yang diatas rata-rata dan tidak lupa dia juga anak orang kaya," Jelas Karin bersemangat.

"Hm? Menurutku terlalu sempurna lagian aku yakin dia pasti punya kelemahan," Celetuk Sakura.

"Tentu saja dia punya kelemahan, dan kelemahannya adalah sampai sekarang dia tidak memiliki pacar, sayang banget kan." Sahut Karin cepat.

"Ihh…, Entar tahunya dia humu lagi?" Jawab Sakura sedikit jijik.

"Humu?" Tanya Karin bingung.

"Iya humu, itu loh yang suka sesama laki-laki,"

"Jiah baka! Homo Sakura-ku bukan humu," Gemas Karin.

"Eh? Udah ganti ya?"

"Arghh…, Kamu itu terlalu polos atau bodoh sih? Iya deh, terserah kamu aku diem aja. Kalau dijawab buat aku pengen nelen anak orang," Greget Karin sambil mencak-mencak.

"Hehehe," Bukannya merasa bersalah Sakura malah senyum tidak jelas.

"Ya sudah, kerja lagi sana. Jaa," Karin meninggalkan nya sendiri di ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat Pensi nanti.

"Kurang ajar! Kau pikir aku pembantu apa?!" Balas Sakura emosi

"Berisik!"

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara maskulin dari arah belakangnya.

"Kerja itu pake tangan bukan pake mulut, nona." Sahut pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura terdiam dan mulai melanjutkan aksi geser-menggeser meja yang menjadi kerjaan dari tadi

'Aku pasti bisa,' Batinnya semangat.

"Engghh…," Lenguh Sakura kelelahan menarik meja itu yang ingin di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat Pensi diadakan.

"Ck, kalau sudah lelah tidak usah dipaksa," Suara maskulin itu kembali muncul dan akhirnya pemilik suara itu muncul kehadapan Sakura.

Rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi dengan gaya emo, kulit putih bak persolen, mata elang yang menyorot tajam serta tubuh atletis yang begitu err sexy.

Plak!

Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri saat pikiran negativ itu mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura langsung melongo saat melihat pemuda itu begitu mudah menggeser meja laknat itu keruangan yang menjadi tujuannya dan Sakura hanya mengekor di belakang pemuda itu.

Melihat Sakura yang sibuk mengelap keringat dengan telapak tangannya, pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

" Ini," Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih kepadanya.

"Eh?"

"Untukmu," Sakura menerima nya dengan senang hati. Kemudian suasan sunyi melanda beberapa saat.

"Hah… Hey, kau kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" Akhirnya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Pemuda terlihat kaget namun kemudian langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Kenal, memang ada apa?" Balasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kalau kamu ketemu dia tolong sampaikan salam hajar ku untuknya!" Kata Sakura bersemangat menggelora.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Aduh, maksudku nanti kapan-kapan aku akan menghajarnya karena sudah meletakkanku di seksi perlengkapan, kau tahu gara-gara dia aku jadi sengsara dan seperti kuli sekarang," Tandas Sakura kesal.

"Oh, tenang saja nanti akan kusampaikan salam mu, dan kita belum berkenalan. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura dari kelas sebelas IPA 2, kalau kamu?"

"Aku? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas dua belas IPA 1 dan juga ketua dewan kesisiwaan disini," Jawab pemuda itu santai dan Sakura hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal ya Sasuke-sen_" Tiba-tiba ucapan Sakura berhenti dengan sendirinya.

**Deg**

Mata emerald itu langsung membola seketika dengan tangan yang membekap mulut.

"Ka-kau!" Pekik Sakura langsung berlari dari hadapan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri mencoba menahan tawa nya yang hampir meledak saat melihat tingkah salah satu kohainya barusan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menatap sapu tangan putih yang ada digenggaman nya. Sudah 3 hari yang lalu kejadian itu terjadi tapi entah mengapa Sakura masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas tentang peristiwa itu.

"Karin~ Bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar malu kalau berhadapan dengannya," Rengek Sakura sedangkan Karin hanya memutar mata nya bosan.

"Kau saja ya yang mengembalikan sapu tangan ini," Saran Sakura yang membuat Karin langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Itu masalahmu Sakura jadi kau harus selesaikan sendiri ok!" Balas Karin.

"Karin~" Sakura mencoba merayu Karin yang hasilnya tetap nihil.

Sakura menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkan Karin dengan gontai, tapi tiba-tiba saat di pertengahan jalan Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke,

**Deg**

'Kyaaaa apa yang harus aku lakukan!' Batin Sakura histeris dan langsung memutar balik badannya bersiap berlari kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Mau lari, eh?" Dan rasanya Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang juga tanpa diduga pemuda itu menggeretnya ketempat sepi.

'Mau apa dia?!' Inner Sakura menyalakan tanda bahaya.

"Senpai," panggil Sakura takut-takut saat Sasuke menjepit tubuh nya diantara dinding dengan tubuh jangkung milik Sasuke.

"Katanya mau menghajarku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Err soal itu aku hanya bercanda senpai hehehe," Elak Sakura sambil memandangi wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-senpai,"

"Hn," Balasan ambigu itu membuat Sakura bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi kemudian memutuskan untuk terus memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Senpai, ternyata kau tampan," Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar yang membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit keatas.

Tidak btuth waktu yang lama akhirnya Sakura tersadar akan ucapannya sendiri dan mencoba melarikan diri dari kurungan Sasuke. Namun, sebelum benar-benar terlepas Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura jadi tambah salah tingkah.

"Aku juga baru sadar kalau kau ternyata cukup manis, Sakura." Dan Sakura pun benar-benar berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai.

Jantung Sakura memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" Gumamnya sendiri masih dengan berlari.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa ada sebuah getaran tersendiri setiap dia mengingat Sasuke.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Aku merasa sakit namun nyaman secara bersamaan saat berada didekatnya, sakit karena jantungku berdetak cepat dan nyaman karena merasa terlindungi," Gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman sekolah.

"Hayo!"

"Kyaaa," Teriak Sakura kaget saat Karin tiba-tiba mengaggetkannya dari belakang.

"Eciee, yang lagi jatuh cinta." Tuduh Karin. "Siapa?!" Balas Sakura cepat.

"Ya kamulah, aku denger loh ucapanmu barusan," Jawab Karin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Karin!" Teriak Sakura malu.

"Hehe jangan ditunda-tunda, ayo nyatakan perasaanmu secepat mungkin nanti keburu diambil orang loh," Saran Karin.

"kenapa gak kamu aja," Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Udah sering tapi selalu ditolak, lagian kudengar Sasuke sedang dekat dengan salah satu perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini diketahui resmi menjadi pacar Namikaze Naruro,"

"Eh? Hinata-senpai?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Yup, betul sekali."

Sakura langsung berwajah murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"Hinata-senpai itu cantik dan cerdas jadi wajar saja Sasuke-senpai sampai tertarik," Ucap Sakura lesu.

"Kata siapa?" Tiba-tiba suara maskulin itu kembali muncul yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa bernapas beberapa detik.

"Sasuke-senpai!" Teriak Karin terkejut akan kehadiran sesosok senpai yang menjadi idolanya.

"Hn,"

"Jadi maksud senpai apa? Menyela dengan 'Kata siapa?' Tadi" Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap Karin, menyuruh Karin untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja sedangkan Karin yang mengerti arti tatapan itu lantas langsung pamit pergi sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat ketelinga Sakura.

"Semoga berhasil," Sakura hanya merona sambil menatap Karin sebal.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu hanya masa lalu," Balas Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengkerutkan dahi tanda bingung.

"Dulu aku pernah menyukainya bahkan mencintainya," Lanjut Sasuke sambil menerawang.

"Lantas? Kenapa gak dinyatain perasaannya senpai?"

"Sudah tapi ditolak secara halus olehnya," Sasuke tersenyum sedih Sakura merasa perihatin dengan senpainya ini.

"Tapi itu semua berubah ketika aku bertemu dengan salah satu kohaiku,"

"Eh? Siapa?" Sakura lantas merasa patah hati ketika tahu Sasuke sudah melirik gadis lain.

"Waktu aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya adalah hanya karena rasa simpatik ku padanya yang menggeret meja cukup panjang sendirian," Bola mata Sakura membelalak saat sadar bahwa yang sedang dibahas Sasuke tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sadar ketika aku bertemu pandang dengannya muncul sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tak kuduga, perasaan hangat yang juga dulu pernah kurasakan terhadap Hinata,"

"Senpai," Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Awalnya aku berpikir dia takut kepadaku karena setiap bertemu atau berpapasan dia selalu menghindar dengan cara berlari," Sasuke menatap Sakura intens sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau tahu orangnya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Aku tahu," Jawab Sakura kecil sambil menangis senang.

"Aku tahu bodoh," Ulang Sakura lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis langsung memeluknya.

"Aku suka senpai," Sakura mengatakan itu sambil menangis di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

"Aku juga, aku juga suka denganmu Haruno Sakura," Balas Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ini sapu tanganmu senpai, terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu," Setelah yakin sapu tangan itu sudah benar-benar ditangan Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum menatap sapu tangannya yang di sudutnya ada sebuah tulisan kecil.

Senpai, suki dayo ne!

'Dia memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya,' Sasuke pun langsung mencium sapu tangan itu, wangi bunga sakura memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Bunga sakura, eh? Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai wangi ini,"

**Owari**

**Maaf minna kalau ceritanya terlalu datar dan terkesan hambar saya harap kalian semua menyukainya. Saya tahu cerita ini pasti alur nya begitu ngebut hehehe harap dimaklumi ya.**

**Yosh, meskipun karya saya gak bagus-bagus amat tapi boleh dong saya minta review dari kalian semua?^^**

**Arigato**


End file.
